


Fallen

by limeandgun



Category: Hwanggu-Baekgu, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Jinseob, M/M, angst!jinseob, cuddle!jinseob, dying, hwanggu baekgu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeandgun/pseuds/limeandgun
Summary: Hyeongseob is slipping away. Woojin couldn’t help but broken down.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> I’m dying for a jinseob fic yet here I am, writing this angst shit and crying for myself. I’m so sorry for the misspelling and grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy this. I just so so in love with the idea of angst!jinseob. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!

There are many things that can’t go as human want, things that happened even when someone trying so hard to prevent it, things that bring no joy to people around them, things like dying. It was only a year ago, Hyeongseob promised his bestfriend—a boy with tanned skin and a dazzling snaggletooth named Woojin—to hike together. He had passed out, been hospitalize until today. Yet it was only five months ago the doctor had come into terms that he’s suffering from a secondary Myelodysplastic syndrome with Thrombocytopenia. God, Hyeongseob had laugh at the moment, because _what shit do God trying to pull?_ He had live a normal life, although not so healthy. Yes, Hyeongseob been diagnosed neutropenia eversince he was a kid. He thought it was enough. He thought that was just a tiny error that God so generously gave him, but living a life is not the same as living a dream. He’s dying.

The sun no longer grace Hyeongseob’s room with lights, yet the boy beams when another boy come to his view.

“You come again,” he said.

His visitor giving him a sad smile, a smile that looks full of misery that Hyeongseob feels his heart aching. There in front of his bed stand his childhood friend, his bestfriend, the love of his life, his whole life. Hyeongseob stick his hands out, glowing when the boy holds his hand. Sometimes Hyeongseob wonders do angels really exist because once Woojin’s fingers grace with his skin, he feels like heaven is nearby. His rails of thought cut off when the tanned skin boy nudges his side, speaking softly, snaggletooth on view, “What’s on your mind?”

Hyeongseob thinks the boy looks so handsome, he feels lucky to have him by his side. Shaking his head, Hyeongseob try to shift, making space for the boy. He always feel happy whenever Woojin come, more than happy to lay with him, hands on each other skins.

“You need to sleep, you look pale.” the boy whispered.

Again, Hyeongseob shakes his head, pulling a smile that he knows Woojin loves. He doesn’t want to sleep, Woojin has to know that. He won’t waste anymore time with him laying beside him, presence so real and encouraging.  He then sneak an arm to the other, eyes somehow glistening with tears that he didn’t know he held. Woojin hands are warm when he lands it on his cheek, softly wiping his tears. Hyeongseob chokes on his own voice, “Why do you think God seem to have so much fun fucking with human’s life?”

Woojin shushed him, as though the wind will heard, as though God will give him more torment to him, to them. He snuggles closer, matching their heartbeat into a harmony. _This is it,_ he thinks. _It is when I will gone forever._

“I love you,” he says.

Woojin take his face on his hand, gaze fall upon his eyes, staring adoringly. They are only nineteen years old yet Hyeongseob can’t think of anyone he would marry other than Woojin. Second passed when the tanned boy closed their gap, placing his lips softly as though Hyeongseob might be gone anytime, and Woojin has always been true. His words of _I love you too_ never actually spoken, for the boy in his arm sighs in between their kiss, sighing his last breath on his lips. The tears are rolling, but the boy has gone, carrying his frantically thumping yet broken heart. Hyeongseob is gone and Woojin hadn’t tell him he loves him. The love of his life is gone.

 

—fin.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> People don't die directly from MDS but from complications caused by the symptoms and effects of MDS, particularly low blood counts. What happens in the final stages depends on which types of blood cells an MDS patient is lacking, just how low their counts are, and other factors such as their general health, since MDS can exacerbate other health problems. Without enough red cells (anemia) a patient may suffer congestive heart failure. With a very low platelet count (thrombocytopenia) a patient may die from bleeding into the brain or intestines. Patients with a very low white cell count (neutropenia) are often in the most danger because they are subject to infections and may succumb to pneumonia or other bacterial or fungal infections. Because patients may have to fight the battle on multiple fronts, developing problems with more than one organ or body system, this can gradually make them too weak for further treatment. Measures can be taken to keep patients comfortable when it's clear that the end is coming. Transfusions can be continued as long as they are effective. Pain can be controlled, although those on higher doses of pain medication may be "out of it" much of the time. Patients may be able to go home on hospice care and may simply go to sleep and not wake up.


End file.
